SS
by don't try to escape
Summary: Ketika semua sudah terlanjur kepalang terjadi. Bisa apa, kalau semuanya menjadi benang kusut? Opsinya hanya potong benang, atau coba mengurainya dalam waktu lama. ShinsouxAizawa. R18.


**SS**

/ _ShinsouShouta_ /

 _ **[ShinsouxAizawa]**_

Disclaimer: They're all belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, i don't take any financial benefits from this.

Read by ur own risk. Beware of the contains like pedo, cliche, mature content, etc.

 _ **Happy reading?**_

Shinsou tak sampai bodoh untuk menggunakan quirknya secara serampangan.

Terlebih, quirk yang disebut-sebut sebagai bakat para penjahat.

Ya, setidaknya ia masih cukup cerdas untuk menahan diri. Dari kata celaan dan penuh iri, karena quirk uniknya. Tapi tetap saja ia perlu membungkam mulut para calon hero yang kadang membuatnya lelah.

"Nah, sekarang berhenti mengoceh dan enyahlah dari hadapanku." katanya, setelah seorang diantara ketiga sosok yang berdiri di depan mejanya menatap kosong. Usai menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi yang terlampau busuk.

"Kau!" lelaki yang bersebelahan dengan si korban jadi terpicu emosi. Melihat temannya yang bertindak idiot, melangkah ke bangku miliknya dengan gaya robot. Yang benar saja!?

"Kami kan hanya bertanya! Kau tidak perlu membuatnya seperti itu!" seorang lagi tak terima, nyaris menggebrak meja dengan kekuatan quirknya. Tangannya sudah membentuk sebuah palu kokoh.

"Aku sedang tidak mood. Enyahlah, sebentar lagi Aizawa-sensei masuk." jawaban malasnya dirasa memuakkan bagi kedua kepala batu dihadapannya. Bukannya cepat menyudahi, Shinsou harus menggerakan pundaknya-menghindari hantaman palu cepat.

"Sialan kau!" yang satu tak mau kalah, rambut melawan gravitasinya meruncing kuat menyerupai tanduk lalu beberapa dipatahkan, dilempar ke sosok berambut biru.

Ctass! Ctass! Ctass! Klang! Klang!

Srrttttt!

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali. Jangan menggunakan quirk kalian di dalam kelas!" bentakan bernada rendah itu datang bersamaan dengan tali serupa perban-membungkus kedua tubuh lelaki yang menyerang itu erat. Bulir keringat menetes dari dahi ke leher, ketika intimidasi makin terasa saat sang empu pengikat memasuki pintu kelas.

Ahh, yang ditunggu sedari tadi. 'Hero'nya telah tiba.

"Dan kau Shinsou." derap langkahnya mengikuti dengan postur tubuh jangkung dibalut pakaian serba hitam. "Jangan memprovokasi mereka, aku tidak peduli siapa yang salah-tapi tidak ada kedua kalinya." tepat di depan meja guru, pro hero: Eraser Head atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Aizawa Shouta. Melepaskan perban yang melilit kedua muridnya, tapi tak melepas tatapan ambigu dengan Shinsou.

.

.

.

"Hey-kau-kh! Bukankah sudah-kubilang-tch-untuk tutup mulut?" ujar Aizawa susah payah, tangan mendesak minggir wajah yang menyosor kepadanya. Si remaja gila biru ini, tetap bebal pantang menyerah.

"Aaaaa sensei, tidak akan ada yang mengerti. Tenangg sajjaaa~" wajah yang tengah merajuk itu menampilkan ekpresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Tapi Aizawa paham, melalui matanya yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Ayolaa senseiiii. Ini sudah empat hari dari terakhir kita melakukannyaaaa." remaja dengan surai biru menyalak itu makin mendesak, sang guru sudah terpojok di sudut dinding. Dari wajahnya yang menyosor, kini tubuh ikut menempel.

"Kau itu-gh-gila! Aku tidak-ck-bisa sekarang!" ucapnya masih susah payah, ketika dirasa tubuh Shinsou menempel padanya. Dada proporsional bertemu dada sixpack, menyalurkan panas antar tubuh. Yang dibawah sana, tak berhenti digesek lutut remaja nakal sedari tadi.

"Aku gila karena'mu' sejujurnya. Ayolaaa, sekali sajaaaa-Sensei." rajukan itu sama bebalnya dengan tubuh yang terus menghimpit. Kursi putar yang diduduki kasar sampai berdecit tak nyaman. Yang dibawah pun ikut protes, ekspresi Shinsou menjelaskan semuanya.

"Cepat minggir-aku-ngh! Harus mengajar!" rasanya miliknya mulai berdenyut tak kuat, ketika terus mendapat stimulasi dari lutut pemuda di depannya. Matanya yang biasa memerah ketika kering, sekarang jadi merah berair karena gesekan nikmat di bawah sana. Kedua tangannya yang menahan wajah Shinsou mulai bergetar, apa tameng mulai melemah?

"Sensei. Tolong." Shinsou kali ini serius, hingga mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Aizawa. Ya, dengan hawa nafsunya yang berkabut jelas di mata. "Aku ingin menyodokmu sekarang juga." katanya frontal, agak tak sabaran tapi dengan intonasi bertahap.

Mata merah Aizawa mau tak mau agak mendelik, ketika sebelah tangan remaja biru ini mulai menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Tangan itu pucat dan kurus, jemarinya menutupi gundukan di selangkangan. Kepalanya yang dalam genggaman Aizawa, mulai menggesek frustasi.

"Sensei. Yang dibawah sini butuh lubangmu." Katanya nyaris tak segan lagi. Panggilan formal jadi tak berasa lagi akibat bongkahan kata nakal. Nakal dan menggoda, ya itu sisi Shinsou yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

"Nghh!" tubuh proporsionalnya berjengit sesaat, ketika jemari tak sabarannya bergerak meremas yang dibawah. Aizawa refleks ikut latah berjengit, suara lenguhannya benar-benar suatu hal yang melemahkan dirinya. Hawa panas antar tubuh menyatu, Aizawa jadi gerah.

"Sensei. Aku tidak menyentuh diriku sejak saat itu. Kau tahu, melakukannya sendiri tak seenak denganmu." ucapannya agak tertatih, surai biru di sela jari mulai bergesek tak sabaran lagi. Dadanya disorong kan lagi agar lebih intim, yang dibawah makin mengeras. Aizawa tak tahu lagi kenapa, ia harus terjebak di situasi macam ini.

"Sen-sei. Nhhh. Aku cinta padamu." Kali ini singkat, tapi Aizawa merasa darahnya berdesir. Gerakan gesek di selangkangannya mulai melemah, diganti gesekan tak nyaman antar paha sang empu. Shinsou frustasi belum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, Aizawa kepalang keras sekeras-kerasnya, tapi akal sehat masih tersimpan.

"Kenapa?" entah pernyataan itu berulang kali diucapkan, tapi selalu membuatnya tergelitik untuk bertanya. Dilihat dari segi manapun, hubungan terselubung ini hanya seperti pedofil yang memangsa bocah biru manis polos lalu menjadikannya binal seperti ini. Aizawa terkadang menyesal, kenapa ia harus sempat berhubungan intim dengannya. Dia memang sudah legal, tapi remaja tetaplah remaja.

"Uhhmm.. Aku cinta padamu senseiii. Ahh, tolong kocokan penisku." si hormon remaja makin naik, seiring dengan kata nakal yang makin binal-hingga tak tau diri lagi. Tubuh keduanya yang sudah menempel makin dieratkan, tangan Shinsou yang bergetar kecil mulai membuka ikat pinggang dan pengait celana.

"Shit. Hold ur horses teenager!" Aizawa lantas kepanikan ketika mendengar suara resleting sudah terbuka. Hingga pertahanan tangan di wajah Shinsou melemah, lantas kedua wajah itu bertubrukan-dengan kedua telapak tangan Aizawa sebagai pemisah agar tak menyatu.

"Lihat kan. Basah sekali Senseiii." rajukan itu lantas berubah menjadi lebih binal, layaknya menggoda induk orang lain. Terasa lebih erotis, apalagi ketika dirasa badan Shinsou sudah nyaris semua naik ke kursi. Menempel erat dengan Aizawa, hanya terbatas pakaian.

"Are u srsly don't want me?" suara itu mulai berbisik sok naif, tapi nadanya mendayu nyaris mendesah. Hantaran suara itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Aizawa merinding. Sial, dirinya hampir lepas kontrol.

"Anh. Ahh." desahan pertama dan kedua lolos, ketika celana dalam ditarik paksa kebawah dan menyembulkan penis dengan diameter sedang namun panjang, berurat dan keras hingga menyodok perut sang guru. Mata Aizawa mendelik ke bawah, walau otaknya bilang jangan tapi tak sinkron.

"Hmmhh. Senseiiiii.." desahan itu lemah, tapi telinganya mampu menangkap jelas. Wajah yang hanya berbatas tangan dengan wajahnya mulai basah oleh peluh dan liur. Bagian bawah baju hitamnya pun mulai bernoda gelap, tanda dibasahi oleh cairan precum si remaja.

"Angh! Ahh!" Shinsou yang sudah tak bisa Aizawa kenali lagi itu mulai lupa diri, aroma tubuh dan panas si guru penyebabnya. Sudah lama tak terpuaskan jadi meluap-luap tak sabaran. Tubuh Aizawa melemah akibat terbawa hawa nafsu, penisnya ikut menjerit dibawah sana.

"Senseiiii. Nhhh." Tangan Shinsou yang berlumuran precum menarik tangan Aizawa tak sabaran, menaruhnya di penisnya dan menggosoknya keras-keras. Sang guru yang nafasnya mulai tak teratur kepayahan menahan wajah Shinsou dengan satu tangan. Kalau saja sedari tadi ia menggunakan quirknya untuk mengusir bocah ini.

"ANGHH! Enakk ahh! Senseiiii..." desahan tak tau diri itu memenuhi kepalanya, membuat Aizawa ingin melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tengah mesum di ruangannya. Ruangan guru yang rawan diketahui, karna pintu tidak dikunci dan sialnya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Bertahan? Berapa lama lagi?

"Mmnh!" sang guru ikut melenguh sekarang, ketika sodokan penis ditangannya tak sengaja menyenggol gundukan di celananya. Rasanya bagai sengatan listrik, menyengat kuat nikmat terhantar nyata tapi hanya sekilas. Dirinya seperti butuh lebih. Lebih, ia tahu ia juga mengingkannya. Sebanyak yang Shinsou inginkan juga.

"Kau bocah-gh! Sialan! Hmmmh. Bangsat!" Aizawa marah, memaki dengan kata kasar yang nyaris tidak pernah terlintas akan terucap di otak. Entah ungkapan kekesalan semata atau kecewa karena kalah seperti ini. Namun sekarang sistem otaknya error, yang dibawah menuntut pemuasan hingga lubang ikut berkedut tak kuat. Yang diatas jadi berkabut, hingga ingin lupa semua dan memadu kasih sepuasnya. Kalau saja mereka tak disekolah, ia sudah menerimanya sejak ajakan kelima.

"Mnhgg. Tanganmu nikmatt. Pasti lubangmu jugaa." air liur Shinsou mulai menetes dari telapak tangan Aizawa, menuruni lengan tangan dan hilang tergesek pakaian. Lupa diri dan cinta Aizawa, Shinsou menjilat sela jari jemarinya.

BUGGHH!

Suara debuman keras diikuti erangan kesakitan si remaja ternguar jelas setelah dihantamkan ke dinding sebelah, Shinsou yang sudah pusing makin menjadi. Tak terima dihantam dengan kekuatan terakhir si guru, lantas langsung menyerang Aizawa tanpa ampun.

"Mmmppphhghg!" lenguhan kaget Aizawa yang dipadu ganasnya Shinsou yang mulutnya langsung menyecar bibir si guru dengan cepat menerobos masuk dan mengambil alih semuanya. Usaha terakhir atau entah hanya lampias kekesalan semata karna ia kalah dengan remaja binal gila satu ini pun tidak membuahkan apapun, kecuali membakar keganasan dominasi dari Shinsou.

"Mhhh-nghh-ckmck-mnhh.."

Suara kecipak dari menyatunya kedua mulut sama insan ini terasa heboh, hingga saliva ikut menetes dari sela celah bibir yang ada. Sudah seperkian menit, ciuman masih terus menyambung bertahap yang mana oksigen dihirup serampangan. Panas, nakal, erotis. Keduanya dimabuk cinta.

Hingga tak sadar, ada sepasang mata yang mengintip kejadian itu dengan tubuh bergetar.

.

.

.

Mhh. Sehabis bercinta itu terkadang merepotkan. Membersihkan pantatmu, bagi si bottom yang terlanjur kepalang berselimut peluh dan sperma. Dan si seme, yang secara tak langsung harus bertanggung jawab terhadap kondisi porak poranda yang ia sebabkan; cairan sperma yang melekat di kursi, leceknya susunan kertas di meja dan map-map yang ternodai. Tapi yang paling parah dan merepotkan adalah fakta Aizawa Shouta yang biasa disebut dengan nama heronya, Eraser Head-'nya' menolak dirinya mentah-mentah sejak kejadian 'serang Aizawa di sekolah'.

Bukankah bukan salahnya, ketika ia hampir saja tak sengaja membongkar rahasia terselubung di antara mereka? Toh khalayak massa hanya menyerngitkan dahi, antara tak mengerti atau bingung bahkan merasa salah dengar ketika mendengar apa yang terceplos dari mulutnya. Terlebih, mereka semua memang bodoh kalau dalam hal ini, apa lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan-celanya dalam hati?

Toh terlebih, dia ini remaja. Remaja fresh dan menawan, yang mulai dari perjaka malu-malu hingga menjadi binal seperti tadi karenanya. Shinsou gila karenanya, tidak bisa hidup tanpanya dan amat mencintainya. Lantas ketika hormon yang tak kunjung turun ketika hanya memikirkannya sekilas, melihatnya mengajar bahkan hanya sekadar berpapasan di kantin atau lorong, itu pun bisa membuat dirinya tergelitik dari yang pernah ia kira.

Ia ingin hubungan yang berkesan salah jalan ini tetap terhubung, namun apa dikata kalau makin merenggang. Terlalu syok atau entah apa, kejadian maksiat di sekolah itu pun seakan menjadi lubang besar di antara mereka. Padahal, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Selama mereka tetap menjaga interaksi wajar ketika di dalam lingkungan sekolah, walau Shinsou bisa menyadari tatapan ambigu dari Aizawa dulu, mereka akan sepenuhnya baik-baik saja.

Itulah sekilas pikiran pendeknya, kala Shinsou merasa tidak mau banyak berpikir hal tak penting dan tidak mau terlalu direpotkan oleh rasa percintaan beda umur jauh ini. Gap boleh, tapi ala shoujo jangan. Mereka ini pasangan lelaki, jadi wajar bukan kalau cenderung ke selangkangan daripada perasaan?

Drrrtt. Drrrttt.

Ah. Setelah seperkian hari dari heningnya hp pintarnya, sekarang di tengah pelajaran present mic pun nampaknya Aizawa sudah merindukannya. Ya, ia yakin itu pesan masuk dari Aizawa'nya', karena ia hampir tak pernah menyebar kontak pribadi. Bahkan sanak keluarga pun jarang menghubungi.

Maka dari itu, ia nampak agak bersemangat ketika meronggoh saku celananya. Berbekal kolong meja, ia membuka satu pesan masuk yang tersedia. Eh, ternyata bukan pesan-namun..Email?

Siapa yang mengiriminya email siang bolong begini? Ada perlu apa dengannya?

Dan Shinsou sampai tak bisa berjengit kaget, maupun terlontar sepatah kata pun ketika jemarinya bergerak membuka isi email.

Tanpa keterangan pengirim, tanpa subject, yang pertama ia lihat adalah sepasang foto. Yang pertama adalah foto yang diambil secara sembunyi dengan angle buruk, tapi cukup menggambarkan posisi apa yang sedang dilakukannya kemarin dengan Aizawa. Dan satu lagi, err sial. Aibnya. Si bajingan ini bisa mendapatkan dari mana, foto ketika dirinya tengah masturbasi di toilet sekolah? Memang bagian atas dan bawah toilet tidak tertutup rapat, namun lelaki mana yang mau mengintip lelaki lainnya kecuali bukan gay?!

Eww. Sinting. Gilak. Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini? Maniak macam apa, yang sedang ia hadapi ini!?

Hendak menutup email dengan kasar, namun jemarinya malah tak sengaja menggeser foto ke bawah.

Ternyata tertera tambahan caption ala maniak disana, yang membuktikan bahwa semuanya tak baik-aman seperti yang ia kira. Yang membuktikan bahwa ia berhadapan dengan seorang real maniak, yang berusaha meng-blackmail dirinya. Ini kenyataan kan!?

'To: Shinsou.

Hei, kau lihat ini bukan? Sayang, aku bukan fotografer yang bagus jika itu harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi, bagaimana ya kalau foto ini kusebarkan? Broadcast bakal menyebar dengan sangat cepat lho, tanpa kau bisa menghentikannya. Jadi, apa kau bisa datang menemuiku di halaman belakang sekolah nanti malam jam 7? Tenang saja, hanya aku dan dirimu kok. Akan kupastikan tidak ada yang menginterupsi kita berdua, termasuk Aizawa'mu'.'

Bulu kuduk Shinsou refleks berdiri membacanya, isi perutnya menjadi tergelitik untuk mual, dan darahnya berdesir jijik. Yang benar saja!? Pria-atau siapapun orang ini! Apa dia cukup waras?

'Ps: Kalau kau tidak datang, jam makan siang esok di sekolah kau akan mendapat masalah. Dan popularitas sekejap, jadi yang mana pilihanmu~?"

Kedua telapak tangannya sudah mengepal erat, hingga buku jari ikut memutih. Yang satu meremas smartphone bagai ingin menghancurkannya Apa yang terjadi sekarang tak pernah terlintas di otak barang sekali. Sekarang bisa apa, apa yang harus dilakukannya jika sudah terlanjur kepalang begini?

Berdiskusi dengan Aizawa bukan suatu opsi, lantas ia harus memutuskannya seorang diri. Si sinting gila ini-dia harus benar-benar menghentikannya!?

Ah iya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Selama ia bisa mencuci otaknya seperti waktu-waktu itu, semua akan berjalan lancar. Kecuali kalau lawannya, adalah si pemilik quirk...

.

.

.

Tbc.

A/n:

Ya maap amburadul gini tapi kucinta mereka jadi ku memutuskan buat kisah tentang mereka. Bisa disebut ini cerita terinspirasi dari itu lho di shinsouxaizawa di mrm, pengennya buat lebih dan kaya lanjutan dr doujin itu eh syg ku lemah di lemon. Yasud, tak byk kata lg dan gak yakin bakal dilanjut kpn dan akan kah karna mood"an. Tapi spoiler gede; yg ngirim blackmail si monoma, mampos lo lawannya quirk copy hayo kira" bakal gmn yh ntar~~

Ps: crita klise dan mainstream ini efek males mikir beribet utk plot ribet, kek ff kurotsukki sblmny yg nampak simple bgt pdhal sempet mau main mindblowing.


End file.
